1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a process for manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices employing optical devices, which convert optical signal into electrical signal, include a photo acceptor unit of the optical device, which directly receives optical signal entered from an external source. Requirements such as an inhibition of an attenuation of optical signal, or an improvement in humidity resistance of the electronic device or an achievement of a compatibility with reflow conditions in lead-free packaging process by employing a black resin, are demanded in such electronic device.
Epoxy resin is particularly employed in a light-receiving device, which converts the optical signal into electrical signal in the optical recording technology utilizing blue light for the optical signal. Thus, the use of the epoxy resin over the optical path for the optical device photo acceptor unit leads to a deterioration of the epoxy resin due to the exposure to blue light to reduce the light transmission characteristics, causing a problem of unserviceable condition.
In such situation, an electronic device is employed, in which a frame member provided in the circumference of the photo acceptor unit is provided for the purpose of inhibiting an attenuation of optical signal in the photo acceptor unit of the optical device, and the circumference of the frame member is encapsulated with a resin.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-257,334 describes a solid-state imaging device, in which an epoxy resin sheet 4 having an aperture section 3 only in a photo acceptor unit is adhered to a solid-state image sensing element chip 1 with an adhesive agent 5, and a transparent member 6 is adhered on the epoxy resin sheet 4 with the adhesive agent 5 (FIG. 9). It is also described that the solid-state image sensing element chip 1 is die-bonded to a substrate 10, and a predetermined coupling between the substrate 10 and a pad section 1a of the solid-state image sensing element chip 1 is achieved with bonding wires 11.
As shown in FIG. 9, a peripheral section including a bonding wire coupling section except a hermetic seal section is encapsulated with a resin with an encapsulating resin 12. In this configuration, the epoxy resin sheet 4 corresponds to a frame member surrounding the photo acceptor unit.
However, a long term use of the electronic device that employs the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-257,334 causes a problem of creating a breaking-away in the adhesion surface between the frame member and an element.